vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Natsu Dragneel
|-|Natsu Dragneel= |-|X784 Dragon Force= |-|Lightning Fire Dragon Mode= |-|Natsu in X791= |-|Hellfire= |-|X791 Dragon Force= |-|Natsu in X792= |-|E.N.D.= |-|Dragonification= |-|Igneel's Power= |-|X792 Dragon Force= |-|Savage Dragon Fire= |-|Seven Flames Dragon Mode= Summary Natsu Dragneel is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild and a Fire Dragon Slayer. Raised by the Fire Dragon King, Igneel, the dragon mysteriously vanished in the year X777, leaving Natsu to fend for himself. He was later found by Makarov Dreyar and convinced to join Fairy Tail, quickly becoming one of its proudest and most (in)famous members for his pugnacity and power as a wielder of Lost Magic. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C, 7-B with LFDM or DF | Low 7-B, 7-B with LFDM or Hellfire, ' 7-A' with DF | High 7-A, higher with FDKM or Dragonification, Low 6-B with DF, at least Low 6-B, possibly High 6-B with SDFF | At least High 7-A | Low 6-B, higher with FDKM | At least Low 6-B, possibly High 6-B Name: Natsu Dragneel, Salamander, E.N.D. (Etherious Natsu Dragneel), Dragon King Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Male Age: 17 | 18 (He was actually born 400 years ago as the younger brother of Zeref and was sent to the future using the Eclipse Gate) Classification: Former Etherious, Human Mage, Dragon Slayer, Fairy Tail Guild Member Powers and Abilities: |-|In X784 and X791= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Smell and Hearing, Extrasensory Perception, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Magic, Fire Manipulation (Natsu is able to generate and manipulate fire), Heat Manipulation (He can increase or decrease the temperature of his magic. In X792, his fire can vaporize sand, which makes it comparable in temperature to lightning. His FDKM's is far hotter than his normal flames) Absorption (Can absorb virtually any kind of fire, as well as other kinds of magic), Rage Power (The temperature and volume of his flames are affected by how emotionally charged he is), Limited Flight (via propulsion), Limited Durability Negation against Dragons (His Magic is especially effective against those with dragon-like properties, bypassing their defenses), Transformation (Can enter Lightning Flame Dragon Mode and Dragon Force), Lightning Manipulation (Via Lightning Flame Dragon Slayer Mode), Limited Power Nullification (Burned away Zero's Existence Erasure magic, Sting's stigma, as well as Zeref's Death Magic and Time Magic), Instinctive Reaction (Via turning off his own mind), Resistance to Fire Manipulation (Natsu is almost completely unharmed by any form of fire and most displays of magical fire), Limited Resistance to Cold Temperatures (Natsu has demonstrated indifference to naturally cold temperatures and has a measure of resistance against ice and cold-based attacks), Death Manipulation (Via Igneel's Scarf), Soul Absorption (Resisted Franmalth absorbing of his soul), Lightning Manipulation (Via Lightning Flame Dragon Slayer Mode) |-|In X792= Same as before, Regeneration Negation (Nullifies up to Mid-Low regeneration. Natsu stopped Zeref's regeneration from healing severe burns and deep injuries), Soul Manipulation (Damaged Zeref's as well as his own Soul), Resistance to Death Manipulation (Resisted Zeref's Death Magic), Ice Manipulation (When Invel froze Natsu with Ice Magic, he was able to thaw himself after a significant period of time) and Time Stop (Was completely unaffected by Dimaria's Âge Seal) |-|Seven Flames Dragon Mode= Same as before, Iron, Air, Poison, Light, Holy, and Shadow Manipulation, as well as Resistance to these elements in Seven Flames Dragon Mode Attack Potency: Town level (Damaged Zancrow), City level with LFDM (His LFD's Roar is this strong) or DF (Should be comparable to his LFDM) | Small City level+, (Stronger than Gray Fullbuster. Effortlessly fought off both Dragon Force Sting and Rogue), City level with LFDM (Defeated Etherious Form Tempester) or Hellfire (Defeated Future Rogue), Mountain level with DF (Overpowered Etherious Form Mard Geer) | Large Mountain level (Defeated Enhanced Neinhart and damaged Jacob Lessio), higher with FDKM (One-shot Ikusa-Tsunagi and Jacob Lessio) or Dragonification (Comparable to his E.N.D. Form. Defeated Dragon Cry Powered Animus), Small Country level with DF (Comparable to Zeref Dragneel), at least Small Country level, possibly Large Country level+ with SDFF (Overpowered and defeated Fairy Heart Zeref) | At least Large Mountain level (Comparable to FDKM Natsu) | Small Country level (Overpowered Zeref Dragneel), higher with FDKM | At least Small Country level+, possibly Large Country level+ (One-shot Post Space Between Time Absorption Human Acnologia) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Dodged Laxus's lightning), higher with LFDM or DF | Massively Hypersonic+ (Blitzed Jackal. Kept up with Dragon Force Sting and Rogue simultaneously), higher with LFDM or Hellfire, even higher with DF (Blitzed Etherious Mard Geer) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Jacob), higher with FDKM or Dragonification (Blitzed Animus), Sub-Relativistic with DF (Comparable to Zeref Dragneel), higher with SDFF (Outsped Fairy Heart Zeref) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept pace with X792 Devil Slayer Gray) | Sub-Relativistic (Faster than Zeref), higher with FDKM | Sub-Relativistic (Blitzed Post Space Between Time Absorption Human Acnologia) Lifting Strength: Class K (Lifted Dorma Anim), Class M with LFDM or DF (Comparable to Hades) | At least Class K (Lifted multiple large boulders one at a time), Class M with LFDM, Hellfire, or DF | At least Class M (Withstood the full force of Bluenote's Gravity Magic without being fazed), Class G with Dragonification, DF, or SDFF (Lifted Animus with the force of his punch) | At least Class M | Likely Class G | Class G Striking Strength: Town Class (Managed to break through Gajeel Redfox's scales with a barrage of punches), City Class with LFDM or DF (Beat down Hades in melee combat) | Small City Class+ (Overpowered both Sting and Rogue while they were using their Dragon Force), City Class with LFDM or Hellfire (Defeated Future Rogue), Mountain Class with DF (Damaged Etherious Mard Geer) | Large Mountain Class (Knocked back Enhanced Neinhart and Jacob Lessio), higher with FDKM or Dragonification (Damaged Animus), Small Country Class with DF, at least Small Country Class, possibly Large Country Class+ with SDFF (Traded blows with Fairy Heart Zeref) | At least Large Mountain Class (Traded blows with X792 Devil Slayer Gray) | Small Country Class (Injured Zeref with his strikes), higher with FDKM | At least Small Country Class+, possibly Large Country Class+ (Defeated Post Space Between Time Absorption Human Acnologia in one hit) Durability: Town level (Tanked Zancrow's Flame God's Bellow), City level with LFDM or DF (Took hits from Jellal and Zero) | Small City level+ (Took no damage from Sting's Holy Nova. Survived multiple blasts from Jackal), City level with LFDM or Hellfire (Took hits from Etherious Tempester, Torafuzar, and Future Rogue), Mountain level with DF (Took hits from Etherious Mard Geer) | Large Mountain level (Took hits from Jacob and Enhanced Neinhart), higher with FDKM or Dragonification (Took hits from Animus), Small Country level with DF, at least Small Country level, possibly Large Country level+ with SDFF (Took hits from Fairy Heart Zeref. Tanked several attacks from Post Space Between Time Absorption Human Acnologia) | At least Large Mountain level (Took hits from X792 Devil Slayer Gray) | Small Country level (Took many attacks from Zeref), higher with FDKM | At least Small Country level+, possibly Large Country level+ Stamina: Extremely large (Has been shown to fight multiple opponents without resting and continue fighting despite taking severe and life-threatening injuries. Used several consecutive spells against Gildarts, and even after being hit by his disassembly magic, he managed to use his secret art without showing any signs of exhaustion. He battled Cobra for an extended period while being affected by his poison. Used a secret technique in his Lightning Flame Dragon Mode against Hades even after using almost all his magic and being nearly immobile. Battled Acnologia alongside his guild with little time to rest and without fully healing his injuries from his previous fight. He has battled Jackal even after being hits by multiple of his explosions. Fought through the second day of the war against the Alvarez Empire, including opponents the likes of the remaining members of the Spriggan 12, Zeref and Acnologia only one rest due to being in a coma from nearly becoming a demon and still had little strength left despite using advanced-level spells and suffering severe wounds). He can eat fire to restore his magic power and stamina Range: Up to several hundreds of meters to several kilometers with ranged attacks and senses (His Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar reached across Tenrou Island. After the second time-skip, a casual fire attack could hit someone from across the horizon, and his Blaze Dragon King's Demolition Fist cut a swathe across Lake Scilliora, which evaporated from the sheer heat of Natsu's attack) Standard Equipment: * Igneel's Scarf: A scarf given to Natsu by Igneel, which he always wears to remember him. It wards off misfortune, even nullifying Zeref's Ankhseram Black Magic. Still, the exposure to such a dark curse caused it to be tainted black, preventing him from receiving external healing until the curse was removed. Intelligence: Natsu is a bull-headed, hot-blooded, and reckless youth with a short attention span and poor common sense. He is often regarded as an idiot by those close to him and rarely ponders over the little details before charging into a fight. Nevertheless, he is an incredibly skilled hand-to-hand combatant and a magic-user who can easily take on entire cohorts of armed soldiers efficiently. Being recognized as one of the guild's best brawlers and was a candidate to become an S-Rank Mage. He was able to read and memorize the fine details of Sting's fighting style after clashing with him for a few minutes at best. He has shown himself to be an excellent leader, spearheading improvised tactics against powerful foes like Dorma Anim and leading the assault on the Spriggan fleet alongside his fellow Dragon Slayers Weaknesses: Natsu gets vulnerable to motion sickness as a consequence of his Dragon Slayer Magic, and even thinking about transportation can make him nauseous. Eating kinds of magic that aren't fire can temporarily give him a power boost but will make him ill in the long-run. He is very reckless and not so bright outside of combat. Using his most potent attacks leave him drained. Damaging the Book of E.N.D. causes damage to him. As a member of Fairy Tail, the destruction of the holy tree of Sirius Island will weaken him. Fire Magic is inherently weak against Water Magic | His awakening as E.N.D. forces him to only focus on killing Zeref and those who interfere. Vulnerable to Demon Slaying Weapons and Magics in his E.N.D form Notable Attacks/Techniques: Fire Dragon Slayer Magic (火の滅竜魔法 Ka no Metsuryū Mahō): Natsu is adept with his Dragon Slayer Magic and makes use of it in many different ways in combat. As with all Dragon Slayers, he can consume his particular element, except that which he has created, to replenish his energy reserves, and deal more damage to Dragons. The heat of his fire can increase in temperature, which is proportional to Natsu's emotional state. Natsu subconsciously used this against Erigor; his flame's heat significantly rose as he got more enraged. This is also called the Flame of Emotion. He incorporates the flames he ignites into his fighting style, considerably increasing the damage of his blows. As such, Natsu's Magic revolves around the usage of fire that can spout from any part of his body. Natsu's ability to eat flames gives him immunity to most types of fire and allows him to spew fire from his lungs. This fire is exceptionally scorching. It is thought to be equivalent to that of a real dragon, being able to cleanly through metal and vaporize sand on contact. He can even use his flames to create a propulsive effect. The type of fire he uses can be changed. For example, it can be solidified to cling to surfaces. Also, the sudden change in temperature caused by his rapid bursts of flame affects nearby air currents can manipulate air currents to an extent. |-|Base Form= *'Fire Dragon's Roar' (火竜の咆哮 Karyū no Hōkō): Natsu's signature Dragon's Roar in which he quickly gathers and releases a large number of flames from his mouth at his target. *'Fire Dragon's Iron Fist' (火竜の鉄拳 Karyū no Tekken): Natsu engulfs his fists in flames and punches the target. While he was wearing a cat mask, Natsu renamed this ability Cat Fire (猫ファイアー Neko Faiā). *'Fire Dragon's Claw' (火竜の鉤爪 Karyū no Kagizume): Natsu ignites his feet in flames, thereby increasing the power of his kicks. The flames can also be used for jet-propulsion purposes. *'Fire Dragon's Wing Attack' (火竜の翼撃 Karyū no Yokugeki): Natsu rushes towards his target and grabs them, before subsequently setting hands ablaze, sending them flying. *'Fire Dragon's Sword Horn' (火竜の剣角 Karyū no Kenkaku): Natsu lights his entire body ablaze and headbutts the target at high speed. *'Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow' (火竜の炎肘 Karyū no Enchū): Natsu creates a stream of fire from his elbow, propelling him forward and increasing the strength of his punches. *'Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang' (火竜の砕牙 Karyū no Saiga): With his hand lit ablaze, Natsu swipes at the target in a claw-like fashion, burning them. *'Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame' (火竜の煌炎 Karyū no Kōen): Natsu ignites both his hands in flames and then brings them together, creating a fiery explosion. In the anime, rather than generating an explosion, Natsu creates a large fireball to throw at his enemies. *'Fire Dragon's Grip Strike' (火竜の握撃 Karyū no Akugeki): Grabbing his enemy and supporting his arm with his other, Natsu blasts the foe at a close range. Fire Dragon's Roar.gif|Fire Dragon's Roar Fire Dragon's Iron Fist.gif|Fire Dragon's Iron Fist Fire Dragon's Claw.gif|Fire Dragon's Claw Fire Dragon's Wing Attack.gif|Fire Dragon's Wing Attack Fire Dragon's Sword Horn.gif|Fire Dragon's Sword Horn Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow.gif|Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang.gif|Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame.gif|Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame Fire Dragon's Grip Strike.gif|Fire Dragon's Grip Strike Dragon Slayer's Secret Art (滅竜奥義 Metsuryū Ōgi): *'Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist' (紅蓮火竜拳 Guren Karyū Ken): Natsu rapidly punches his target, with his hands lit ablaze, creating a fiery explosion after each subsequent contact. *'Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade' (紅蓮爆炎刃 Guren Bakuenjin): Natsu swipes his arms in a circular fashion, creating a powerful, and highly destructive, torrent of flames that barrages his target. Natsu habitually uses this spell as a finishing move. *'Dragon God's Brilliant Flame' (竜神の煌炎 Ryūjin no Kōen): An alternate version of "Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame," Natsu engulfs one hand in the flames from his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, and the other in flames from "Flame God Slayer Magic", and brings the two flames together, generating a highly destructive blast that is capable of destroying a large area. Crimson Lotus, Fire Dragon's Fist.gif|Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist Exploding Flame Blade.gif|Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade Dragon God's Brilliant Flame.gif|Dragon God's Brilliant Flame |-|Lightning Fire Dragon Mode= Lightning Fire Dragon Mode (モード雷炎竜 Mōdo Raienryū): After eating Laxus Dreyar's lightning and having the flames and lightning inside his body fuse together, Natsu gained the ability to use his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic enhanced with lightning. When in a state of anger, Natsu can summon forth this power, however, it leaves him heavily exhausted afterward. After unlocking his Second Origin, Natsu experiences a noticeably less amount of strain. *'Lightning Fire Dragon's Roar' (雷炎竜の咆哮 Raienryū no Hōkō): Natsu's alternate, lightning-enhanced version of his "Fire Dragon's Roar." Natsu gathers and combines lightning and fire in his mouth, subsequently releasing them in a large, destructive, sparking blast. This spell is capable of traveling great distances, wreaking havoc wherever it passes, as shown when it crossed half of Tenrou Island, generating a large explosion. A single use is enough to heavily strain Natsu's body and completely drain him of all his Magic Power; however, this lessened over time. *'Lightning Fire Dragon's Fist': Natsu's alternate version of his "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist." Natsu engulfs his hand in lightning and flame; in addition to being burned after being struck, his opponent's are also struck by a bolt of lightning. *'Lightning Fire Dragon's Firing Hammer' (雷炎竜の撃鉄 Raienryū no Gekitetsu): Natsu engulfs his fist and forearm in fire and lightning and devastatingly strikes his opponent. *'Lightning Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame': Natsu's alternate, more powerful version of his "Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame." Natsu engulfs his left hand in lightning and his right hand in flames, and, after bringing the two together, generates a large, destructive, sparking blast around his opponent. Dragon Slayer's Secret Art Revision (滅竜奥義 改 Metsuryū Ōgi Kai): *'Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade' (紅蓮爆雷刃 Guren Bakuraijin): Natsu's alternate, lighting-enhanced version of his "Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade." Natsu engulfs one hand in lightning and the other in flames. By swinging his arms around, Natsu creates a highly destructive vortex of fire and lightning, which greatly damages the opponent and pushes them away with tremendous force. Lightning Dragon Flame Natsu.gif|Natsu's Lightning Fire Dragon Mode Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar.gif|Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar Lightning Fire Dragon's Fist.gif|Lightning Flame Dragon's Fist Natsu's lightning fire attack hits Mard Geer.gif|Lightning Flame Dragon's Firing Hammer Lightning Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame.gif|Lightning Flame Dragon's Brilliant Flame Crimson Lotus - Exploding Lightning Blade.gif|Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade |-|Dragon Force= Dragon Force (ドラゴンフォース Doragon Fōsu): By consuming Etherion or the Flame of Rebuke, Natsu can enter Dragon Force. This ability is said to be the final and most powerful state a Dragon Slayer can attain, and it has been said that their power becomes comparable to that of a real Dragon's. According to Natsu himself, he multiplied his strength by two or three times after he ate the Flame of Rebuke generated by a member of the Ten Wizard Saints like Jellal. After the battle against Tartaros, Natsu gained the ability to enter Dragon Force at will. In X792, this form gives Natsu the power to fight on par with Zeref Dragneel. *'Hidden Fire Form - Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade' ("不知火型" - 紅蓮鳳凰剣 "Shiranui Gata:" Guren Hōō Ken): Natsu ignites his entire body with the "Flame of Rebuke," and then charges towards the target, sending them into the air with a sharp uppercut. Natsu then, in a similar manner to "Fire Dragon's Sword Horn," headbutts his target. This spell was able to overpower Zero's strongest spell, "Genesis Zero," something that "Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade" could not, although this could be because "Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade" relies on piercing power, rather than explosive power. Natsu's Dragon Force x792.gif|Natsu's Dragon Force DF Natsu Roar.gif|Natsu's Dragon Force Fire Dragon's Roar Natsu-vs-Zero.gif|Natsu's Dragon Force Aura Phoenix Blade.gif|Hidden Fire Form - Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade |-|Hellfire Form= Hellfire Form: After consuming Atlas Flame's Fire, Natsu gains a boost in power stronger than his Lightning Fire Dragon Mode. Atlas explained that his flames are equivalent to the "flames of hell" and have the unique property of being able to dispel any Magic attack done to his person; therefore, Natsu in this form should have this power as well. While in this form, Natsu had enough power to take down both Future Rogue and Motherglare with a huge Fire Dragon's Sword Horn. Hellfire Natsu.gif|Natsu in his Hellfire Mode Hellfire Natsu Fighting Prowess.gif|Natsu's Hellfire Dragon's Roar and Iron Fist Natsu Hellfire Sword Horn.gif|Natsu's Hellfire Dragon's Sword Horn |-|Fire Dragon King Mode= Fire Dragon King Mode (モード炎竜王 Mōdo Enryūō): After training for a year, Natsu can boost himself with the power of a Fire Dragon King. As a result of the sheer potency of the ability itself, before even properly utilizing the power to its fullest, the user radiates incredible heat. When the mode is activated, in a radius expanding meters, the ground itself becomes lit in a circular crimson inferno; bodies of water near the user, like a lake, quickly evaporates away, leaving nothing behind; and the clothes of anyone nearby burn off from the heat. This form has the power to defeat a member of the Spriggan 12 with one attack. *'Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist' (炎竜王の崩拳 Enryūō no Hōken): Natsu first charges his fist, releasing a huge amount of fire in the process. After a brief delay, he punches his target with immense force, shattering his foe in the process. *'Fire Dragon King's Roar' (炎竜王の咆哮 Enryūō no Hōkō): An enhanced and empowered version of his "Fire Dragon's Roar" that Natsu used to take down an entire battalion's worth of soldiers of the Alvarez Empire and destroyed a vast space of earth in the process. Fire Dragon King Mode Natsu Dragneel.gif|Natsu's Fire Dragon King Mode Fire Dragon King's Demolotion Fist againt Ikusa-Tsunagi.gif|Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist Fire Dragon King's Roar.gif|Fire Dragon King's Roar |-|Igneel's Power= Igneel's Power: After ten months of training to store and manipulate Igneel's remaining power bequeathed to him, Natsu is capable of using the power of the Fire Dragon King himself. In this form, Natsu has a dragon tattoo on his right arm, and his fire becomes a darker color of red. However, because it is not Natsu's own power, he is only capable of using it once. It was powerful enough to pummel Zeref senselessly and even completely incinerate forbidden Magic such as Ankhseram Black Magic. Natsu was kept from dealing the finishing blow by Happy out of concern for the latter's safety, leaving its ability to kill Zeref unknown. NatsuIgneelPower.gif|Natsu using Igneel's Power Natsu Punches Zeref.gif|Natsu's Igneel Powered Fire Dragon's Fist Igneel's Aura Natsu.gif|Natsu with Igneel's Aura |-|E.N.D. Form= E.N.D. Form: Natsu as an Etherious can access his demonic power after the mass of Magic in his chest was enlarged by Brandish's Command T. Like all Etherious, his desire to kill his creator in Zeref is activated; however, he still retains his ability to think and function properly to his will. His arms and facial features become more demonic, and his flames gain a darker appearance, while his attack power also increases. He has been seen to control it at will when he deactivated it after Erza stopped his battle with Gray. END Natsu.gif|Natsu in his E.N.D. Form Natsu Slashes with his Claws.gif|Natsu Slashes with his Claws Natsu's Demonic Roar.gif|Natsu's Demonic Fire Dragon's Roar |-|Dragonification= Dragonification: Natsu has been shown the ability to enter a form where his body's left side becomes more dragon-like. In this form, Natsu's left side gains a dragon claw, wing, horn, and gets covered in dragon scales. While in this form, Natsu can fly at extreme speeds, and his fire has a chance to turn a blue shade. Natsu's power in this form increases far beyond his normal power as he can completely overpower and defeat Animus, who had absorbed the power of Dragon Cry. It is unknown if this form exists due to Natsu absorbing power from the Dragon Cry, or if it was due to the Dragon Seed, or if the form was just an illusion. It is also unknown if Natsu can enter this form again. Natsu Dragonification.gif|Natsu enters his Dragonification Natsu Pummbles ANimus.gif|Natsu's Dragonification Flight Speed Natsu Beats Animus.gif|Natsu's Dragonification Fire Dragon's Sword Horn |-|Savage Dragon Fire Form= Savage Dragon Fire Form: When Natsu's Flames of Emotion reach their peak, he can ignite his own soul and gain an increase in a power greater than ever before. When in this form, Natsu was able to overpower Zeref, who had both Fairy Heart and The Space Between Time at his disposal. As well, he can completely Negate Zeref's Regeneration, Time Magic, and Death Magic. This power is so fierce that it can even damage Natsu himself, as after overpowering and defeating Zeref, Natsu's arm was severely damaged to the point that he couldn't use it anymore. Later, this form fought and briefly matched Post Space Between Time Absorption Human Form Acnologia, and also tanked several of his attacks. *'Blaze of Savage Emotions:' Natsu's Savage Dragon Fire version of his "Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist." Natsu charges up all his power and punches his opponent with a powerful blow. This attack can burn time itself and has the power to damage the opponent's soul and destroy everything in its path. Natsu Savage Dragon Fire Form.gif|Natsu's Savage Dragon Fire Form Savage Dragon Fire Roar.gif|Natsu's Savage Dragon Fire Roar Natsu's Blaze of Savage Emotions.gif|Natsu's Blaze of Savage Emotions |-|Seven Flames Dragon Mode= Seven Flames Dragon Mode: After accepting the powers of Gajeel, Wendy, Laxus, Cobra, Sting, and Rogue, Natsu can enter a form, stronger than all previous ones. In this form, Natsu has access to Fire, Iron, Sky, Lightning, Poison, Light, and Shadow Dragon Slaying Magics, and can use them all simultaneously. While Natsu is in this form, Dragon Force is also activated. This form is so strong; it was able to defeat Acnologia in one blow. *'Ultimate Seven Flame Dragon's Fist: '''Natsu puts all of his power into the shape of a giant dragon fist, and then strikes his opponent with it, which creates a huge impact and explosion. Natsu's Seven Flames Dragon Mode.gif|Natsu's Seven Flames Dragon Mode Power of Dragon Slayers.gif|The other Six Dragons Slayers Powers within Natsu Charging USFDF.jpg|Natsu Powering up his Ultimate Seven Flames Dragon's Fist Natsu Punches Acnologia.jpg|The Impact of Natsu's Ultimate Seven Flames Dragon's Fist '''Key:' In X784 | In X791 | In X792 | E.N.D. | Igneel's Power | Seven Flames Dragon Mode Note: "LFDM" stands for Lightning Fire Dragon Mode, "DF" stands for Dragon Force, "FDKM" stands for Fire Dragon King Mode, and "SDFF" stands for Savage Dragon Fire Form. Gallery Natsu after defeating Ikusa-Tsunagi.png Natsu Anime S2.png NatsuRender.png fairy-tail-background-1920x1080-ipad-WTG2007269.jpg Natsu 2018 Visual.jpg Natsu Dragonized.jpg Natsu is Awesome.jpg Natsu vs Zeref Anime Visual.jpeg Savage Dragon Fire Natsu Render.png Natsu vs Zeref.gif All Dragon Slayers in action.png Seven Flames Dragon.png Natsu Zeref Good Brothers.jpeg Natsu and Lucy.jpg Nalu Hotspring.jpg Nalu Spin.jpg Natsu and Lucy Chapter 545.jpg Others Notable Victories: Ditto (Pokémon) Ditto's Profile (Speed was equalized) Regina (Pretty Cure) Regina's Profile (LFDM X784 Natsu, spear Regina, speed equalized) Superman (Injustice: Gods Among Us) Superman's Profile (Base Superman and Natsu with Igneel's Power were used, and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Esdeath (Akame ga Kill!) Esdeath's Profile (Low 7-B versions were used, and speed was equalized) Yujiro Hanma (Grappler Baki) Yujiro's Profile (Demon Back Yujiro and In X784 Natsu were used, and speed was equalized) Admiral Akainu (One Piece) Akainu's Profile (Seven Flames Mode Natsu was used, speed was equalized) EMIYA (Fate/Stay Night) EMIYA'S Profile (7-A versions were used, and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Dokugumon (Digimon) Dokugumon's Profile (Savage Dragon Fire Natsu was used and speed was equalized) Asta (Black Clover) Asta's Profile (Low 7-B versions were used and speed was equalized) Category:Fairy Tail Category:Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Magic Users Category:Demons Category:Electricity Users Category:Brawlers Category:Martial Artists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Rage Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Poison Users Category:Metal Users Category:Light Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Air Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Soul Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Holy Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Kings Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6